La bella y la bestia
by carreteraymanta
Summary: La loba de Invernalia había dejado de ser de cristal; ahora aullaba por las noches reclamando lo que era suyo, su hogar.


**Disclaimer: **Solo la trama me pertenece.

**

* * *

L****A BELLA Y LA BESTIA  


* * *

**

_x x x_

Alayne Piedra se anudó el corpiño con dedos gráciles y luego se alisó la falda vaporosa del vestido con la palma de la mano, pinzando en los costados para que cayera con volumen al suelo. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en el espejo de pie y se arregló el cabello caoba con gestos desencantados. El perfume que descansaba en la mesilla llamó su atención y se echó dos gotas en el cuello, en las muñecas y en el inicio de los pechos.

Estaba demasiado guapa para pasar como la hija bastarda de nadie, pero a Petyr Baelish parecía no importarle, por una vez. La esperaba, así que cruzó la pequeña casa en la que habían pasado las últimas horas y salió por la puerta. El frío la azotó con fuerza y entrecerró los ojos. El viento aullaba; lejos de sentirse incómoda, aquello la hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

En el borde del camino la esperaba Petyr, de pie junto al carruaje. El escudero, sentado ya en la silla para conducir a los caballos, temblaba de frío. Ni siquiera la miró: apretaba las riendas de los animales con fuerza y la mirada clavada en sus crines. Alayne bajó los escalones de piedra y se acercó. Petyr sonrió con aprobación.

—Estás preciosa –alabó–. Permíteme –añadió, y le abrió la puerta del carruaje. La ayudó a subir, además, tendiéndole la mano. Alayne subió sin decir palabra.

El carruaje comenzó a moverse con gracilidad y ella se acomodó todo lo que pudo dentro del pequeño lugar. Los caballos relinchaban, nerviosos, y ella oía la melodía hipnotizante de los cascos de los mamíferos chocando con estrépito contra el suelo. Podía imaginarse las huellas que dejaban y las que habían dejando ya, desde el punto más accesible del Nido de Águilas hasta aquel paraje casi desconocido, tierra de nadie, hogar de mendigos, viajantes y borrachos.

—¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? –preguntó.

—Un par de horas… tal vez tres.

—Oh –dijo, y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No… sólo que quizá no estoy tan presentable cuando lleguemos –se excusó, por decir algo, y se sintió estúpida.

—Vas a estar perfecta –comentó.

Alayne se contuvo para no responder un _ya lo sé_. Al menos podría asegurar que durante aquella estancia con Meñique la había hecho una buena mentirosa. Parecía que ni siquiera él se daba cuenta de que estar decente le importaba menos que nunca. Sin embargo, asintió, convencida en realidad de que antes de llegar el perfume ya no desprendería tan embriagadora fragancia, el vestido se le habría arrugado y el peinado que tanto había costado hacer se desharía y el pelo le caería suelto sobre los hombros.

Guardaron silencio durante un rato, sin que nada salvo los chasquidos de las riendas y las respiraciones de los animales rompiera el silencio. Llevaban días de camino para ver a un hombre que había pagado por verla. Alayne suponía, ciertamente equivocada, que le había ofrecido una buena cantidad de oro para que Petyr hubiera cambiado de idea tan drásticamente acerca de casarla con el heredero de los Arryn. Aquello, además, torcía sus planes, porque deseaba recuperar Invernalia fuera como fuese. Meñique no le había contado demasiado.

—Creía que querías que me casara con Harold Hardyng –comentó al final.

—Y no he cambiado de opinión –recalcó sin más. Alayne dudó antes de insistir.

—Entonces, el hombre al que vamos a ver…

Petyr no dijo nada pese a que había dejado la frase sin terminar a propósito.

—¿Quién es? –preguntó directamente.

—Alayne –suspiró–, ya te lo he dicho. He hablado con el mensajero, no con él. No te preocupes. El hombre que vamos a ver _nos_ ha pagado una generosa suma solo por que vayas a verte con él. Las condiciones son simples, además, y estaremos cerca.

—¿Qué clase de condiciones?

—No puede haber nadie presente, sólo tú y él –dijo, y la miró–. No pongas esa cara. Sabes muy bien qué quiere. No dejes que te mancille, quiero que llegues virgen a casa de los Arryn. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y nos iremos.

La crudeza la sorprendió.

La muchacha había dejado de ser una princesa de tierras nevadas desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero sintió que Sansa, la verdadera Sansa, resurgía de su interior como un gigantesco huracán. ¿Acaso la estaba tratando como a una vulgar ramera? ¿Había escapado de las manos de araña de Cersei para caer en las tretas aún más sucias de Meñique? Se contuvo.

—Podría querer matarme –sugirió, casi mordaz–, y te quedarías sin tu reino por unas pobres monedas.

Petyr apretó los labios.

—No uses mis trucos conmigo, niña, y menos de una forma tan burda –espetó–. Todo está controlado. Eres mi hija ahora, Alayne –afirmó, casi burlón–, así que obedece. Solo es un juego, mi querida niña. Ya eres una mujer, ¿no es así?

_x x x_

Sansa lo reconoció nada más verlo: era inconfundible. Al principio no pudo creérselo, aunque la complexión de los hombros y la altura lo delatasen ya a yardas de distancia. El Perro… Sandor Clegane.

—Pajarito –susurró.

Ella sintió que se mareaba y tragó saliva. No supo qué decir. Si chillaba Petyr la oiría: estaban en un claro del bosque, cerca del camino. Los árboles los rodeaban, esqueléticos. Él estaba como siempre: la misma quemadura, la misma voz, la misma agresividad en todo lo que hacía y todo lo que tocaba. Se quedaron en silencio un largo minuto; él parecía disfrutar su confusión. Sansa se preguntaba muchas cosas: ¿por qué la quería ver?, ¿no había muerto?, ¿qué hacía allí? Sandor por fin avanzó, acaparando su espacio vital como siempre había hecho, y le sujetó la muñeca para impedir su retroceso. Sansa aguardó. Ya sentía el miedo, familiar, trepando por su garganta.

—Corren rumores por ahí –empezó, vacilante, el Perro, con las palabras arrastrándose como reptiles–. Dicen que el Perro ha muerto. Dicen que el Perro se ha redimido, trabajando en la Isla de la Tranquilidad –murmuró, y sonrió, desafiante. La quemadura que le cruzaba el rostro seguía siendo tan escalofriante como siempre, pero Sansa había aprendido a no temerla. Temía más sus ojos de violencia y locura–. Canta, pajarito.

—La gente dice muchas cosas –consiguió decir, encontrándose la voz.

—La gente dice muchas cosas –repitió, divertido–, pero, ¿tú qué crees? ¿Me he redimido?

Sansa pensó que nadie podía redimirse hablando así. Nadie podía haberse redimido tampoco sujetándole la muñeca tan fuerte, como tiempo atrás, ni hablándole a una distancia tan corta.

—No lo sé –exhaló.

—Sigues sin saber nada, por lo que veo –ironizó.

Sansa (o Alayne, o la loba) vaciló. Ya no era una niña estúpida ni creía en cuentos de hadas. La loba de Invernalia había dejado de ser de cristal; ahora aullaba por las noches reclamando lo que era suyo, su hogar. No quería arriesgarse a salir malparada, así que bajó la vista a su pecho, esperando. Se sentía en absoluto peligro… y sin embargo no amenazada. La vida con Petyr la hacía estar al acecho. Sandor subió la mano libre a su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Sabes lo que viene ahora, niña –musitó–, ¿estás asustada?

—No.

El Perro soltó una carcajada.

—Deberías. ¿Sabes una cosa, pajarito? Podría hacerte mía en este preciso instante –soltó, ronco–. Podría _follarte_ aquí mismo –gruñó, cargado de lujuria, y entrecerró los ojos–. Petyr te vende.

—¿Qué quiere, sir Clegane? –esbozó, inmune ante la ofensa.

El Perro acentuó la sonrisa depredadora y se inclinó sobre ella hasta rozarle la línea de la mandíbula con el aliento. A Sansa se le puso la piel de gallina, pero no se movió. Sandor deslizó los dedos hasta el borde de su vestido y dejó pasar unos segundos tentativos. Rozaba la mano de ella en el vaivén imperceptible y su respiración se aceleró. Después, al contrario de lo que Sansa esperaba, se apartó.

—¿Has aprendido a volar?

Se rió, sin esperar respuesta.

—Aúllame si necesitas ayuda, pajarito.

Comenzó a alejarse. Sansa parpadeó y dio un paso adelante.

—Sir Clegane –musitó–. ¿Por qué… por qué?

—No lo entiendes, ¿eh? No tienes ni idea de dónde estás metida –dijo, e hizo una pausa–. Invernalia te aguarda, Sansa Stark. Cuando llegue la hora voy a luchar.

A Sansa le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Lucharás a mi lado? –enrojeció después de preguntarlo–. Ayúdame.

La silueta del Perro se recortó ante la luz blanca de la luna enormísima a su espalda. Su sonrisa se tornó casi macabra y por un instante Sansa creyó ver la figura del Perro en todo su esplendor, con el casco anclado en la cabeza, los ojos llenos de fuego y la armadura chirriante rodeándole el cuerpo. El caballo, la espada, la sangre en las manos.

Se preguntó, en un arrebato de imaginación, si alguna vez podría verlo clavando una rodilla en el suelo frente a ella… postrado ante ella. Si alguna vez sería la loba frente al perro. Los vientos soplaban a su favor.

—Sir Clegane –añadió, sintiéndose más mayor que nunca pese a que la superaba en altura y valor–, si alguna vez… quiere volver, cuando yo recupere mi lugar, habrá un sitio para vos.

—¿Por qué? –inquirió, brusco.

—Por salvarme la vida.

El Perro volvió a acercarse, rápido. Y siguió acercándose, a zancadas cortas, hasta que la tuvo por la cintura con un brazo y la abarcaba entera. Con la otra mano le sujetó un lado del cuello y la deslizó hasta su cabello, y tiró, sin hacerle daño pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que echara la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. La besó posesivo y casi cruel, muy hondo, y Sansa sintió que le sacaban el alma por la boca y no podría recuperarla jamás. La barba le raspaba la piel y no atinó ni a separarse ni a devolver el beso que más bien parecía un ataque. El Perro se separó con la misma brusquedad.

—Nos vemos por cielo o tierra, entonces –prometió, sarcástico–. No le digas a nadie que me has visto, pajarito –siguió, mientras se alejaba–, o te desgarraré el cuello de un bocado.

Sansa no intentó detenerlo. Volvió al camino con esfuerzo. El recogido se le había deshecho y el vestido se le manchó de barro y se le llenó de hierbas mientras regresaba, pese a que estaba cerca. Estaba distraída. Estaba sobrevolando Invernalia. Subió al carruaje con esfuerzo y Petyr le tendió una mano, sorprendido.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces –acabó diciendo, tras una pausa en la que la observó, valorándola–. Adelante –ordenó al escudero.

Los caballos comenzaron a trotar con suavidad. Sansa soñó con su reino y bajó enseguida a la realidad. No podía volar: era una loba, no un pájaro. Todavía no sabía cómo pero lograría recuperar Invernalia.

_Invernalia… _

Por ahora volvían a Nido de Águilas como si aquello no hubiera sucedido nunca. Petyr la miraba de vez en cuando, sagaz, pero Sansa no dejó escapar una sola curvatura de labios rojos que indicara que lo sucedido hubiera sido malo o bueno. De hecho, ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía.


End file.
